


I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek), [ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [greys_prompts](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/greys_prompts)  
  
  
---|---  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her. [for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys_prompts)[**greys_prompts**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=greys_prompts).]

**Title:** I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Characters:** Derek/Meredith.  
**Prompt:** Derek, photo of Meredith.  
**Word Count:** 551.  
**Rating:** PG-13.

  
  
He keeps a picture of her in his wallet.

He found it in a drawer once on a night when she'd already had five tequila shots by the time he got to her house and the community condom box in the bathroom was empty.

"Check the night stand," she gasped and released him from where she had pinned him against the door. She disappeared into the hall to search the closet and he could hear her swearing as things were knocked to the ground.

The stand on the left side of the bed contained only a package of cough drops and two highlighters, but he hit the Meredith Grey Jackpot when he tried the drawer on the right. A deck of cards, more highlighters, a toothbrush. . .if it was small enough to fit in there, that's apparently where she kept it.

He pulled a stack of photographs out and thumbed through them, smiling when he came across a close-up of a little girl in pigtails.

She must have been six, maybe seven, judging by the absence of two of her front teeth. It was obviously a school photo even though her face was framed by a dozen wavy strands of hair that had escaped her braids and her cheeks were covered in freckles. She stared back at him, her mint green eyes sparkling with mischief like she knew something he didn't and it was _really_ good. He could tell that she must have been a handful, even then.

"Any luck?" she called out from somewhere in the house and he dropped the photos back into the drawer, changed his mind, and stuffed the one he'd just been studying into his back pocket.

Just in time too, because she chose that moment to waltz back into the room, her face alive with drunken determination. She'd shed her clothes in the hall and the way she pranced shamelessly around her bedroom in her lingerie thrilled him.

"Seriously," she rolled her eyes and tried to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. "We're just going to have to be creative."

He laughed and pulled her closer, keeping his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Maybe," he agreed and found himself drowning in her gaze again. 'That look' she called it, which would later become 'our look'. All he knew was that when she stared back at him with that patient, knowing look of hers, he couldn't remember to breathe.

He didn't recognize it then, wouldn't have dared put words to it, but later he'd decide it was that moment when he realized he was falling for her. Had fallen for her. Loved her.

"But we do have this," he grinned and pulled a novelty glo-in-the-dark condom out of her night stand.

She giggled and reached for the fly of his jeans, pushing him onto the bed at the same time.

He'd always meant to show her the picture sometime, tease her about her freckles, ask if he could keep it. But Addison arrived before he could and the opportunity never existed after that.

He carries that picture everywhere he goes, tucked safely behind his license so Addison won't find it. He always has it with him but he never, ever looks at it.

It's enough to know it's there-- _she's_ there-- waiting for him.  



End file.
